Video game system designers spend enormous amounts of time, effort, energy, money and other resources designing new video game systems for the consumer electronics market. A vast amount of human factor and other engineering typically goes into video game designs to make them successful and popular with consumers. For example, a video game input device such as a remote controller, handheld controller, joystick or the like should be capable of providing fine and other flexible user control inputs while at the same time being able to withstand various forms of physical abuse from small children. There are significant challenges to designing, developing and manufacturing video game consumer electronics hardware that is easy to use, very capable, highly reliable, rugged, flexible, compact, relatively low cost and a pleasure to operate.
A video game system designer may become disappointed if a competitor attempts to “knock off”, copy or otherwise attempt to develop unlicensed or unauthorized substitute input devices. Video game input devices that are cheaply made without the requisite human factor engineering tend to disappoint consumers. Furthermore, it is important for reliability, safety, avoiding damage and other reasons that only those devices intended to be connected are in fact able to be connected. It is undesirable to allow an unauthorized or unlicensed video game accessory manufacturer to get a “free ride” by selling certain types of products designed to interoperate with the video game system without first obtaining permission from or otherwise working out an agreement with the video game system manufacturer.
Some in the past have used complex electronic authentication or other elements to ensure that accessory hardware and software manufacturers obtain proper licenses and permissions. For example, many video game system software, disks and cartridges are protected by security systems that allow the system to determine whether software is authentic. The system can refuse to run software that is not authentic. While it may be possible and desirable to include electronic encryption and authentication on hardware accessory signal pathways, more fundamental approaches can also be effective.
The technology herein relates to a new and improved electromechanical connector arrangement for use in a video game system and/or other application. Exemplary illustrative non-limiting features include:                Unique shape, design and dimensions that discourage or prevent connection of non-compatible devices        Male connector insertion portion defines receiving socket containing electrical contacts, and female connector socket has protrusion having electrical contact strips disposed thereon for pressure insertion into and engagement with the male connector receiving socket        Connector configurations that ensure connection in a proper orientation to provide electrical compatibility and eliminate the possibility of short-circuits        Quick release locking arrangement that firmly mechanically holds mating connectors together despite extensive movement of the game player's arms and hands        Staged electrical contacting sequence provides proper sequence for applying signals        Wrist strap tethering handheld remote controller to hand is attached to a locking connector that securely mates with a connector of the remote controller        High reliability and long life        Very rugged design in a compact low cost package        Easy to manipulate and operate to insert and release        Positive coupling with tactile feel so users know when connection is successful        Positive interlock securely fastens and holds connectors together despite active motion by users holding onto handheld controllers the connector is used to couple together        Good strain resistance preventing cable from being forceably pulled out of connector        Combination insertion/receiving interlocking portions on both male and female connectors provide mechanical strength when connectors are mated        Other advantageous non-limiting features        